Oboete Iru
by shuben
Summary: Ada satu hari di mana ia ingin mengingat segalanya tentang hari itu. Ada satu hari di mana ia ingin lepas dari segalanya tentang hari itu. [AR]


**Tokyo Ghoul** milik **Ishida Sui.**

* * *

"Apa kau sudah siap, Arima?"

Mado Akira bertanya dengan nada perlahan, sambil menyisipkan jemarinya di antara ruang sempit di jemari Arima Kishou. Gadis itu menghela napas berat, sebelum melepaskan pegangan tangannya secara berangsur-angsur beberapa sekon kemudian. Mata gadis itu terfokus pada tingkat teratas sebuah gedung pusat di Distrik 11, tempat di mana pemimpin skuad _ghoul_ paling diincar berdiri tegap dengan jubah merah mudanya yang menari bersama angin malam.

Arima menangguk, tangannya menggenggam erat _quinque_ miliknya sembari menatap ratusan mata merah menyala yang menghadang skuad _Commision of Counter Ghoul_ yang berada di naungan tangan Akira. Mata abu-abunya memicing di balik lensa kacamata bergagang besi miliknya, berpindah haluan ke helai jubah merah muda yang senantiasa berkibar.

Tudung itu terangkat, memperlihatkan lilitan perban putih yang menyelimuti ranah wajahnya. Sepasang mata gelap balas memicing tajam dari dua lingkaran gelap yang menjadi akses untuk melihat dunia. Arima tahu, sepasang mata itu tengah memandang tepat ke arah tatapan matanya.

"Ya," balas Arima mantap, menjawab pertanyaan Akira. Tangannya menggenggam erat senjata andalannya sambil menatap ratusan pasang mata merah yang menghalangi pergerakan CCG. Matanya berkilat dalam keseriusan yang terpusat pada satu titik utama.

Akira menggangguk, gadis itu menjulurkan tanggannya ke depan, memberikan gestur untuk siap menyerang. Matanya juga berpendar dibakar berbagai macam emosi. "CCG, SERANG!"

Seluruh pasukan tumpah ruah ke medan perang, menghambur menjadi satu kesatuan dalam perang. Desing peluru, tusukan pedang dan quinque, serta kagune menyambangi langit malam. Darah berhamburan di jalanan, dan malam menjadi saksinya. Ribuan bintang bertaburan dalam lautan malam dan bulan menampakkan wujud sempurnanya. Keduanya bersama-sama menyoroti perang berdarah dengan cahayanya yang menerangi malam.

Arima mengangkat quinque miliknya di udara, siap menyerang. Namun para ghoul itu justru menghindarinya dan membuat sebuah ruang kosong di antaranya dirinya—tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memedulikannya—juga tebasan quinque miliknya.

Menggeram rendah, Arima mengarahkan sasarannya pada ghoul bertopeng catur yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Saat ayunan senjatanya nyaris mengenai ghoul berjubah merah itu, sebuah debuman keras membuat asap tipis yang memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Tch."

"Bodoh, padahal sudah kukatakan kalau tidak ada di antara mereka yang boleh melawanmu."

Sekilas mata abu-abu gelap memindai dari balik gulungan perban putih. Tudung merah muda itu berkibaran ditiup angin, memantulkan kemilau perak dari cahaya bulan yang menyoroti bumi. Eto, ghoul yang paling dicari dengan label nama Burung Hantu.

Sesosok yang dikenal Arima dengan nama lain di sekilas balik masa mudanya ...

"Kau," ujar Arima tenang. Ketenangan palsu serapuh gelembung sabun, "si Burung Hantu Mata Satu."

Sosok itu mengulum senyum tipis, "_Ya._" Matanya memindai quinque yang berada dalam cekalan Arima sebelum menatap manik mata yang terbingkai di balik lensa kacamatanya. "Bukankah sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu—"

" ... **Kishou**-kun?"

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, menyisakan jarak sekitar satu meter di antara mereka. Angin menyapu keduanya dan malam mengaburkan perang yang tengah berjalan. Seolah-olah sinar bulan hanya menyoroti mereka berdua dan lainnya dimakan asap.

Helai perban itu perlahan terjatuh tepat di bawah telapak kaki si perempuan, sementara quinque si pria melekat erat di kepalan tanganya. Kagune milik sang gadis terbentuk dari belakang punggungnya dan sebuah topeng menyelimuti wajah cantiknya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Eto sesaat sebelum topeng itu menelan wajahnya. "Mari kita mulai dari awal, Arima-san."

Mata Arima menyipit, namun bibir pria itu melengkung tipis. Sebuah kagune tumbuh dengan mulus melewati punggungnya, membentuk senjata baru yang menandingi quinque di tangan kanannya. "Mari kita mulai dari awal, Eto-san." _Mari kita lihat kinerja kagune tiruannya._

Kagune-kagune itu saling mengecup, berdecing keras bagaikan gelas yang terjatuh.

S ... s ... h ... h ...

—**desing menderu**

I ... i ... n ... g ...

—**darah mengucur,**

**Berpadu—**

Mereka terengah-engah. Napas tercekat oleh ludah mereka sendiri. Peluh jatuh dengan terburu-buru dari kening mereka yang terpoles debu. Mereka mematung di tengah derai ribut manusia-manusia kecil yang tengah beradu kuat dan unggul.

Sebuah bibir bergetar di antara senjata yang saling menekan. Sepasang mata gelap berpendar dengan topeng emosi tak kasat mata.

Berhelai-helai daun _ginkgo_ berjatuhan dari bonggol pohon tua yang tertebas senjata. Menggugurkan satu demi satu memori yang tersimpan dalam denting waktu yang abadi. Memori yang menguar seiring dengan tetesan darah yang meluncur cepat dari tubuh mereka.

Memori musim gugur yang berputar seiring dengan pergerakan senjata mereka berdua. Satu hari di mana lembaran kisah mereka berdetak bersamaan.

Ingatan itupun melayang-layang di udara.

* * *

Mereka pernah bersama, mereka pernah berbagi cerita.

Bertemu di sebuah perpustakaan tua di ujung Distrik yang sepi dan jarang dilirik orang-orang. Berujung pada perkenalan karena seringnya mereka bertemu muka.

Berbagi senyuman, berbagi cerita. Membagi setiap hal-hal kecil dengan bahagia.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah kisah lama.

* * *

Benda-benda tajam itu masing berdesing, saling mengecup. Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap dan meliuk-liuk dengan senjata terhunus.

Telapak-telapak kaki itu menari di antara dedaunan yang gugur, meliuk-liuk lincah, dan melompat-lompat dengan napas yang menderu.

* * *

"Hei ..."

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir ranum gadis berambut hijau lumut. Mata kelabunya bersinar-sinar terang sambil menatap Arima dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Matanya tampak begitu memikat ditempa sinar lampu.

Perlahan, pria berambut salju itu menoleh dan meliriknya tanpa senyum. "Ya?"

"Aku sering melihatmu," ujar si gadis yang masih memasang senyum. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan gambar berwarna-warni yang terkesan abstrak. "Apa kau suka buku-buku karangannya?"

_Monochrome of Rainbows_.

Takatsuki Sen.

"Ya," ujar laki-laki itu, tanpa sadar mencoba mengambil buku itu. Tapi gadis berambut hijau lumut itu melangkah mundur sembari mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kukenalkan kau padanya," kata gadis itu masih dengan senyuman lebar. "Tapi kau harus kencan denganku."

* * *

"Tidak mengambil sosok _kakuja_mu, Takatsuki Sen?"

Berlari-lari mengejar sosok berjubah merah muda, Arima bertanya. Quinque kesayangannya melekat erat di tangan kanannya. Menembak-tembakkan cahaya kuning emas ke arah sosok yang tengah berlari menjauh dengan gerakan gemulai bagaikan menari.

"Aku merindukan panggilanmu itu," balasnya sambil menembakkan kristal-kristal ungu dari sayap di punggungnya. "Tidak. Aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu."

* * *

"Kau berbeda."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Arima Kishou melirik ke arah si gadis berambut hijau di sampingnya. Dari balik kacamata bergagang besinya, ia melihat seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir merekah sang gadis. Senyum tulus pertama yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Kau berhasil membuatku tersenyum, Arima-san." Gadis itu menunduk, "kau berhasil membuatku benar-benar tersenyum."

Mata abu-abu gadis itu menatapnya, membuat sepercik perasaan aneh merambati dadanya. Senyuman gadis itu membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Suara gadis itu membuatnya tenang.

"Aku sudah menulis banyak hal; pembunuhan, tragedi, bahkan romansa percintaan dewasa. Tapi aku tidak pernah membuka hatiku untuk seseorang ..."

Suara gadis itu membuatnya merasa senang. Gadis itu memiliki senyuman yang menular.

"Arima-san, sepertinya aku—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Arima menyela perkataan gadis itu, lalu menunduk.

Untuk pertama kalinya, bibir mereka bertemu.

Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, namun entah karena alasan apa, jantung mereka berdebar keras dan mereka memulai dengan canggung.

* * *

Gadis itu bertransformasi menjadi Burung Hantu Mata Satu di saat kagune tiruan Arima telah mencapai batas akhir.

Berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal, Eto menghunuskan salah satu tangannya yang dilapisi kagune tajam. Menodongkannya ke arah Arima yang bergeming di tempat sambil menarik napas.

Pria itu tidak berlari, tidak menghindar.

Matanya terpejam dengan seulas senyum yang terbit di bibirnya.

* * *

"T-tolong, j-jangan—"

Ia dapat mendengar perpaduan bunyi sobek pakaian yang bergemerisik dan tulang yang bergemeretak saat ia mengibaskan tangan berselimut kagune berwarna biru bersepuh merah.

Sosok bermata merah itu tertebas menjadi dua bagian selaras dengan gerakan cepat yang nyaris tak kasat mata dari sosok berjubah merah muda. Darah dari tubuhnya memercik, mengenai salah satu sudut pipi si gadis dengan perban-perban yang mengalungi lehernya. Membentuk bentuk tetes mata di bawah kelopak mata kirinya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap, sementara sebelahnya lagi dilukis oleh warna merah abadi yang seolah-olah ditelan lautan air gelap.

Baru saja hendak berjongkok dan 'melahap' mayat itu, sebuah suara barang yang terjatuh mengejutkannya. Sontak, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan siaga, hendak menyerang siapapun yang kini tengah berdiri di belakang.

Namun pendar lemah di sepasang kristal abu-abu itu membuatnya bergeming. Helai demi helai sewarna salju itu membuat seluruh sendinya mendadak terasa kaku.

"Kau ..."

"... Kishou-kun."

Ia dan sosok berseragam itu bersahutan bersamaan. Tiga kristal abu-abu dan sebuah kristal merah delima bersepuh hitam itu membulat.

Saat lusinan manusia di belakang mereka saling berteriak dan saling maju untuk menyerang, mereka terdiam. Satu dari mereka menggenggam erat senjata di tangan kanannya sebelum jatuh terduduk ke atas tanah, sementara yang lain memilih bersembunyi sambil berderai airmata.

Mereka berada di dua kubu yang berseberangan.

Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke titik awal.

* * *

Sepasang mata kelabu itu sudah siap dijemput kematian. Melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada quinque miliknya, Arima Kishou memejamkan mata dan menghitung detik demi detik hingga ia dapat mendengar kepakan sayap malaikat kematian.

Ia dapat mendengar teriakan Akira yang menggelora memanggil namanya, serta pekikan kawan-kawan seperjuangannya. Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah berkecepatan sekian meter per mili detik itu semakin mendekat, ia juga dapat mendengar suara gumaman Eto yang samar-samar.

Ia sudah menunggu datangnya hari ini.

Hari di mana ia bisa pergi menuju tempat di mana dirinya bisa bebas merdeka, tempat di mana dirinya bisa melupakan siapa dirinya, tempat di mana dirinya bisa lepas dari belenggu dunia fana.

Tempat di mana ia bisa melupakan seorang sosok yang pernah mewarnai hatinya.

Arima sudah menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu.

Menunggu untuk mati di tangan orang yang paling ia kasihi—

Arima Kishou dapat mendengar dan merasakan sesuatu bergerak menikamnya. Selaras kemudian darah bermuntahan dari mulutnya. Memercikkan kembang merah ke atas trotoar.

Mata kelabu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, mencoba untuk melihat gadisnya sebelum dirinya meninggalkan dunia fana. Kristal kelabu itu terbelalak saat mendapati sekelebat rambut hijau lumut itu ikut serta terduduk di tanah dengan ujung kagune yang menancap di dadanya.

Bunga-bunga darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari perutnya dan air terjun merah mengalir dari mulut mungilnya. Wajah putih yang terhalang perban itu kini menampakkan wujud aslinya, raut pucatnya tersapu cantik dengan rona merah muda yang berbaur dengan likuid merah kental.

Arima berusaha untuk memanggil namanya. Namun suaranya lebih terdengar seperti lengkingan lirih yang tersaput lara.

Seulas senyum senantiasa terpasang di wajahnya yang cantik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Suaranya terdengar tersendat-sendat. Tapi menurutnya kalimat itu terdengar sangat jelas.

Jemari mungil itu menyentuh tangannya perlahan, sebelum menggenggamnya dengan hangat—seperti waktu itu.

"Aku ... juga mencintaimu."

Mendesah perlahan, Arima mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, balas menggenggam jari-jari Eto yang dingin.

Saling terjalin. Bertautan.

Dalam detik-detik yang menyayat batin dan sarat akan luka itu jari mereka berkelindan ...

—sebelum akhirnya jatuh selaras dengan pucuk daun ginkgo terakhir yang gugur ke tanah.

Jiwa mereka telah pergi, jauh dan menjauh.

.

_Mari kita pergi bersama-sama_

_Pergi menuju tempat di mana kita bisa meniadakan segala latar_

_Tempat di mana kita bisa melupakan siapa kita_

_Tempat di mana kita bisa lepas dari belenggu dunia fana_

_Tempat di mana kita bisa memulai sebuah awal kehidupan_

_Di mana jalinan indah tangan kita akan selalu bertautan_

.

* * *

"Kishou-kun, bagaimana jika suatu saat kita meninggal? Apakah kita akan berpisah?"

Menyandarkan perlahan kepalanya di bahu Arima, Eto bertanya. Tangannya memuntir perlahan rambut panjang sewarna hutan miliknya.

Sepasang kristal kelabu yang bersembunyi di balik lensa itu mendongak, menatap langit biru yang menaungi mereka berdua. Telapak tangannya menyentuh perlahan jemari lentik gadisnya dan membawanya dalam genggaman hangat.

"Tidak akan," ujarnya dengan nada mantap, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jemari si gadis dengan senyuman. "Karena aku akan mencarimu dan menemukanmu. Dan menggenggam tanganmu agar kau tidak pergi jauh dariku."

Mata kelabu gadis itu mengerjap.

"Kita akan pergi bersama-sama dari belenggu dunia fana, dan menapak bersama menuju kehidupan selanjutnya. Kita akan berjalan bersama-sama meninggalkan gerbang dunia. Menuju dunia baru di mana tangan kita saling bertautan tanpa halangan."

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu tertawa. Pria itu mendekap erat gadis berambut hijau yang ikut tertawa.

"Puitis sekali," guraunya, lalu gadis itu terdiam, sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi boleh juga."

Gadis itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Arima, menyisipkan tangannya di punggung pria itu untuk mengeratkan pelukan. "Aku nantikan saat-saat di mana kita bisa ke sana, bersama-sama."

Mereka saling bertukar senyuman.


End file.
